


Who me?

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bad Boy Blaine, Bad Girl Santana, Community: glee_kink_meme, Dom Quinn, Dom/sub, F/F, Good Girl Quinn, Nerd Kurt, Sub Santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's parents start to think that maybe Quinn shouldn't hangout with Santana. But soon realize Santana isn't really the issue. GKM Prompt Fill. (Request in summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who me?

**Author's Note:**

> Quinn the perfectly innocent christian girl and her parents are very proud of her. But when Quinn starts to hang out with Santana her grades start to lower and now she going out and stay out even later. They start to think that now maybe Quinn is doing drugs and drinking and do not want Quinn hanging out with Santana saying she is a bad influence for her. But what they don't know is Quinn and Santana are really is a BDSM relationship and Quinn is Santana's dom. Quinn's parents go into quinn's room to try to find anything to get her in trouble but once they hear Quinn coming upstairs to her room they freak out and hide in her closet. Quinn immediately get into her role as the dominate one/master and starts to have sex with Santana. Any kink or toys is welcomed. I also want quinn's parents to hear how dirty and different she is when she is when Santana. Up to the author if quinn finds out that her parent know everything. Or maybe her parent try to have an awkward birds and the bees talk with her and Quinn pretends and says that she not ready for sex and is waiting for marriage.

Santana was the school's bad ass, but there was something about her that only _one _person knew besides her. That she wasn't a dom, in fact; she was extremely submissive. Her girlfriend was seen as submissive, but that wasn't even close.__

__"Santana!" Quinn laughed as she threw a Slushie in Berry's face, which caused the girl to cry._ _

__"That's what you get for eye fucking my girl, Treasure Trail!" Santana laughed, and everyone in that hallway laughed along with her._ _

__Berry went running to the bathroom, and as Santana was about to follow, Quinn stopped her in her tracks. Frozen with fear, she knew what was going to happen; she disobeyed Quinn._ _

___"I told you not to do that, baby!" _Quinn said in a sweet tone of voice that almost made Santana to run away,__ _ _

____Before Santana could answer her girlfriend, everyone in the hallway seemed to go to class. But like usual, both Santana and Quinn were going to ditch._ _ _ _

____"I-I... I'm sorry," Santana said with b a stutter, but Quinn wasn't buying it._ _ _ _

____"I'm not letting this go; when you come over tomorrow... you're going to get punished. You make Rachel's life miserable, and that's not nice." Quinn sternly said, and Santana gulped._ _ _ _

____"But--" she was in the middle of saying before Quinn cut her off._ _ _ _

____"No 'but' anything! It's time to stop messing with her, she's my friend." Quinn said, and Santana nodded._ _ _ _

____"Now, let's go smoke!" Quinn smiled as she took Santana's hand in hers._ _ _ _

____♤♡♢♧_ _ _ _

____Quinn opened the front door to her house, and she saw that Charlie, her mother, and father were sitting at the table. They were waiting for her, and she knew exactly what was coming. Too bad they knew absolutely nothing, so Quinn wasn't going to listen._ _ _ _

____"Take a seat, Quinn," her father said, and she did just that._ _ _ _

____"We need you to stop seeing Santana," her mother cut straight to the point. Not wasting any time, Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear any of what they were about to say._ _ _ _

____"Why?" Quinn asked, even though she knew the answer to the question._ _ _ _

____"Because ever since you started dating Santana, you've been rude, you started smoking and drinking, and now you don't want to go to church anymore!" Quinn's mother cried, and Quinn rolled her eyes. Like she thought, her family absolutely nothing about their relationship with each other._ _ _ _

____"That's not true! Don't blame her for my decisions!" Quinn shouted, obviously pissed off about the way they were blaming Santana for her own decisions. It pissed Quinn of completely, and she had had enough of their idiotic judgment._ _ _ _

____"Where are you going?" Quinn's mother asked, and Quinn went upstairs to grab her car keys._ _ _ _

____"I'm going out to invite Santana to spend the night tonight. Is that a problem? Because last time I checked, I was eighteen. I can invite anyone I want over to spend the night. Oh, and _don't _go in my room." was all Quinn said before leaving the house.___ _ _ _

______"I really wish she went back to boys," Quinn’s father said as they heard her start her car up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have an idea, what if all three of us go up to her room and find something to ground her with?" Quinn's father suggested, and her mother smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's great! Let's go up!" Quinn's mother said, and Charlie went to the basement to her room._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
